Lawful White VS Chaotic Black, A Cosplay Chess Game
by Chimamire Ichigo
Summary: A Cosplay Chess Game Between Lawful White and Chaotic Black


COSPLAY CHESS, Battle between Lawful White and Chaotic Black!

Yo! Chimamire here, to all those who follow my stories, here the excuse on why I haven't updated them. A lovely little cosplay chess game that I have scripted out that has taken me a whole year to put together...Shame I couldn't actually host the darn thing in my area of the world. All those w/ roles in the game always showed up, but the other pieces...why does a Chess need so many pieces?! Anyways, the plot bunnies for my other stories are all caged up and ready for me to start taking them out again and start writing them, I'll be posting the 2nd chapter to Quincy Poetry within the month, I just need to have one of my friends beta it for me 1st.

Now, disclaimer time:

I, Chimamire Ichigo, Own Nothing but the Plot Bunnies that went into this script, Characters, references, quotes, and even the actual game do not belong to me! So =P!

Now, Enjoy the Script!

* * *

Undertaker; Greetings Lords & ladies! (chuckles) My fellow Otakus! For those who don't know who I am, allow me to introduce myself. I am the Infamous retired grim reaper and the young Earl Phantomhive's favored informant, The Undertaker (grins & bows)

I would like to thank you all for coming and hope that you enjoy this cosplay chess game.

Now, allow me to introduce to you the other characters who will be making up the rest of the pieces on the board;

As the white pieces, we have the Lawful team;

Pawn A

Pawn B

Pawn C

Pawn D

Pawn E

Pawn F

Pawn G

Pawn H

Queen's Rook Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist

Queen's Knight

Queen's Bishop

King's Bishop

King's Knight

King's Rook The Doctor in his 10th Incarnation form.

As the black pieces, we have the Chaotic team;

Pawn A

Pawn B

Pawn C One of my Very Own special Bizarre Dolls

Pawn D

Pawn E

Pawn F

Pawn G

Pawn H

Queen's Rook

Queen's Knight The Homunculus Envy, William Hohenheim-Elric,

Queen's Bishop

King's Bishop

King's Knight

And I'll be taking the place of the Chaotic King's Rook

Now to introduce the one's you are all dying to meet, our Queens and Kings for the game.

For the Lawful Queen and King, may I present to you, direct from Hyrule, the Hero of Time, Link, and his beloved, Princess Zelda!

And for the Chaotic Queen and King; From across the pond, I give you one hell of a Butler and his young charge, Sebastian Michaelis and Earl Ciel Phantomhive!

[places taken]

Now, A few things before we proceed with the game. As Lawful white and Chaotic black clash, feel free to cheer and laugh to your heart's content, for a world without such things, would be a very sad place indeed (sighs) . . . . All of us, (signal to the sides) would like for everyone to enjoy the game, but should you insist on any rude side commentary, interruptions to the game, or plain out trolling during the game, well, ah, let's just hope no one on the chaotic side or myself hear you. (give evil grin and chuckles)

Alright now, Let's get this game started!

* * *

Zelda; Thank you Undertaker for that, um… Lovely Introduction. Now, as the Lawful team is white, I shall be starting the game.

Ciel; Than take your turn and get this game started already princess.

Zelda; Impatient Earl? Very well,

_ (K. Knight) to F3 [Turn 1]

Ciel; How original, Bringing out one of your Knights as your first move. Very well than, the classic approach it shall be.

_ (K. Knight) to F6 [Turn 1]

Zelda; Now who's being original?

_ (Pawn C) forward 2 to C4 [Turn 2]

Ciel; _ (Pawn E) to E6 [Turn 2]

Zelda; _ (Pawn D) forward 2 as well to D4 [Turn 3]

Ciel; _ (Pawn B) to B6 [Turn 3]

Zelda; _ (Pawn G) forward 1 to G3 [Turn 4]

Ciel; Well that's enough or that.

_ (Q. Bishop) to B7 [Turn 4]

Zelda; _ (K. Bishop) to G2 [Turn 5]

Ciel; _ (K. Bishop) to B4, [Turn 5]

That's check Princess. And it's only the fifth turn. Are you sure you know how to play chess Princess?

Zelda; Of course! A lady who knows nothing of chess, knows nothing at all. If that was the case and I knew nothing, than I wouldn't be the bearer of the Triforce of Wisdom.

Ciel; Wisdom and Knowledge are 2 different things Princess Zelda, and one must have knowledge of how to play chess to play it well, not wisdom.

Zelda; Yes, but one must have the wisdom to use their knowledge at the appropriate times. Now, _ (Q. Bishop) to D2 to block. [Turn 6]

Ciel; I wouldn't consider it very wise to sacrifice one of your bishops so quickly to defend yourself. But it's not something I'll let pass

_(K. Bishop) remove the Lawful's Queen Bishop from the game

[_ (K. Bishop) to D2, Battle #1] [Turn 6]

[Places Taken]

Ciel; With that done, it means you are back in check.

Zelda; Link! You know what you have to do!

[Link (W. Queen) to D2, Battle #2] [Turn 7]

[Places Taken, Allow time for everyone to settle]

Ciel; Alright than, Undertaker.

Undertaker; Yes little Earl?

Ciel; I'm declaring a castling.

Undertaker; And I suppose since I'm king's rook for the chaotic team, you want to castle with me?

Ciel; Yes Undertaker!

Undertaker; Why should I?

Ciel; Because I'm the Black King and You're the King's Rook, You're suppose to do as I say.

Undertaker; So?

Ciel; If you don't do as I say, you won't be getting 'That' back.

Undertaker; ….Very well than.

[Ciel (King) to G8, Undertaker (K. Rook) to F8] [Turn 7]

Zelda; You know Earl, the only good rook is a loyal and working rook, If you can't be a proper King and control your pieces, than you shouldn't be playing the game

Ciel; I would love to see you control and command such chaotic piece Oh Lawful Princess, you wouldn't survive.

Zelda; Whatever, Doctor! Let us show the Chaotic team how a proper castling is done.

[Zelda (King) to G1, Doctor (K. Rook) to F1] [Turn 8]

Ciel; . . . . . _ (Pawn D) to D6 [Turn 8]

Zelda; Link (Queen) to C2 [Turn 9]

Ciel; Envy (Q. Knight) to D7 [Turn 9]

Zelda; _ (Q. Knight) to C3 [Turn 10]

Ciel; Sebastian!

Sebastian; Yes, my Lord? (bows)

Ciel; I order you to move to E7

Sebastian; Yes, my Lord

[Sebastian (Queen) to E7] [Turn 10]

Zelda; _ (Pawn E) forward 2 to E4 [Turn 11]

Ciel; _ (Q. Rook) to C8 [Turn 11]

Zelda; Doctor (K. Rook) to E1 [Turn 12]

Ciel; _ (Pawn E) to E5 [Turn 12]

Zelda; Edward Elric (Q. Rook) to D1 [Turn 13]

Undertaker; Look Envy, Your little brother finally got his first move! Aren't you proud of him?

Ciel; I swear Undertaker, sometimes you have a death wish.

Undertaker; Nah, I'm just looking for a good laugh. After all, a day without laughter is a day wasted.

Ciel; Whenever people are laughing, they are generally not trying to kill each other. In your case, if you're laughing like that, someone is either trying to kill you or something weird and morbid has occured.

Undertaker; (giggles) Is it that obvious?

Zelda; I think you are just mad undertaker.

Undertaker; Why thank you Princess, after all, all the best type of people are a bit mad.

Zelda; (balks)

Undertaker; (giggles) I believe it is your turn, Earl.

Ciel; So it is. Bizarre Doll (Pawn C), to C6. [Turn 13]

Zelda; Link (Queen) to A4 [Turn 14]

Ciel; _ (Q. Rook) to C7 [Turn 14]

Zelda; Link (Queen) to A3 [Turn 15]

Ciel; Undertaker

Undertaker; What now little Earl?

Ciel; Over 1 to E8

Undertaker; Can I have it back than?

Ciel; After the game.

Undertaker; Fine

[Undertaker (K. Rook) to E8] [Turn 15]

Zelda; Right, _ (Pawn B) to B3 [Turn 16]

Ciel; _ (Pawn G) to G6 [Turn 16]

Zelda; _(Pawn D), take out the Chaotic Pawn E

[_ (Pawn D) to E5, battle #3] [Turn 17]

Ciel; [Before anyone steps onto the board, but after the battle] _(Pawn D), take out the Lawful Pawn D

[_ (Pawn D) to E5, Battle #4] [Turn 17]

[Places Taken]

Ciel; A Pawn for a Pawn Princess, any retaliations?

Zelda; Only one, Link! Take out the Demon that is the Chaotic Queen, Sebastian Michaelis!

Ciel; Sebastian! Ki..(Undertaker grabs Ciel and covers Ciel's mouth and pulls Ciel off the board)

Undertaker; Now Ciel, let's stick to the proper rules of chess.

Ciel; (Muffled Yelling to be let go)

[Link (Queen) to E7, Battle #5] [Turn 18]

(Befor everyone get's back on the Board, after the battle ends)

Ciel; Undertaker.

Undertaker; Yes Lttle Earl?

Ciel; Let me go now and go kill the Lawful Queen

Undertaker; hmmm

Ciel; Sebastian has your charms.

Undertaker; Alright

[Undertaker ( ) to E7, Battle #6] [Turn 18]

[after revived Sebastian & Link double up w/ Ciel & Zelda & places taken]

Undertaker; Well that was fun! Your move Princess!

Zelda; . . . .alright.

Undertaker; Yep! (has started singing)

Zelda; _ (K. Bishop) to H3 please. [Turn 19]

Ciel; You're not just insane Undertaker, you're also an Idiot

Undertaker; Aww, and here I thought I was loved (smirks)

Ciel; (Shakes head no) _ ( ) to C8 [Turn 19]

Zelda; _ (Pawn B) to B4 [Turn 20]

Ciel; `Envy (Q. Knight) to F8 [Turn 20]

Zelda; _ (K. Bishop), take out Chaotic Queen's Bishop

[_ (K. Bishop) to C8, battle #7] [Turn 21]

[Places Taken]

Zelda; [After battle] The future belong to the King who has the Bishops. While there is only one left on the board, He/She is under my control. Looks like I'll be winning this game Earl Phantomhive.

Ciel; I wouldn't count on that. _ (Q. Rook), take out Lawful King's Bishop

[_ (Q. Rook) to C8, Battle #8] [Turn 21]

Zelda; Edward (Q. Rook) to D6 [Turn 22]

Ciel; _ (K. Knight) to E8 [Turn 22]

Zelda Edward (Q. Rook) to D3 [Turn 23]

Ciel; _ (Pawn F) to F6 [Turn 23]

Zelda; Doctor ( ) to D1 [Turn 24]

Ciel; Alright, I'll be moving [Ciel (king) to F7] to here. [Turn 24]

Zelda; _ (Pawn A) to A4 please. [Turn 25]

Ciel; And now to move here.

[Ciel (King) to E6] [Turn 25]

Zelda; Edward (Q. Rook) to DB [Turn 26]

Ciel; Undertaker, get away from me and move to C7

[Undertaker (K. Rook) to C7] (Can start bugging Edward) [Turn 26]

Zelda; I think it's time I've moved again.

[Zelda (King) to F1] [Turn 27]

Ciel; And I'll just be moving farther away from Undertaker

[Ciel (king) to E7] [Turn 27]

Undertaker; 3

Edward; Request Princess! Can I move away from the creepy Old Man?

Undertaker; Hey!

Zelda; Yeah, let's get you away from him for a bit. Go to D3 then.

[Edward ( ) to D3] [Turn 28]

Ciel; What's wrong Fullmetal Alchemist? Afraid of an Old Man?

Undertaker; I'm not that Old!

Edward; No, He just creeps me out.

Ciel; Undertaker! Move to D7.

[Undertaker (K. Rook) to D7] [Turn 28]

Edward; Alright! That's it!

Zelda; Edward! No!

[Edward (Q. Rook) to D7, battle # 9] [Turn 29]

Zelda; Edward! You were suppose to wait for my orders!

Ciel; Envy to D7, take out Edward Elric

[Envy (Q. Knight) to D7, Battle # 10] [Turn 29]

[Places Taken]

Ciel; So much for keeping control of your own pieces Princess. Didn't you say that if one can't control their pieces, that they shouldn't play?

Zelda; Huffs, Edward should never have been on the Lawful team to begin with anyways.

[RANDOM RESPONSE]

Zelda; I'm taking my turn and moving

[Zelda (King) to E2] [Turn 30]

Ciel; Alright, _ (K. Knight) to D6 [Turn 30]

Zelda; _ (K. Knight) to D2 [Turn 31]

Ciel; Envy (Q. Knight) to F8 [Turn 31]

Zelda; Doctor (K. Rook) to A1 [Turn 32]

Ciel; Envy (Q. Knight) to E6 [Turn 32]

Zelda; _ (Pawn A) to A5 [Turn 33]

Ciel; _ (Pawn B) to B5 [Turn 33]

Zelda; _(Pawn C), take out the Chaotic Pawn B

[_ (Pawn C) to B5, Battle #11] [Turn 34]

Ciel; Tsk, Envy (Q. Knight) to D4. Check again Princess. [Turn 34]

Zelda; Hmm, Than I'll just have to move over here.

[Zelda (King) to D3] [Turn 35]

Ciel; Bizarre Doll to B5. Take out the Lawful's Pawn C.

[Doll (Pawn C) to B5, Battle #12] [Turn 35]

Ciel; That's not fair! You're not allowed back on the board Undertaker!

Undertaker; If that's not fair, than perhaps we had best pull Sebastian and Link off the board as well?

Ciel & Zelda; NO!

Undertaker; (Chuckles) Than I'll be staying on the board with my doll.

Ciel; Fine (pouts)

Zelda; Right. _ (K. Rook) to C1 [Turn 36]

Ciel; I'm moving back to E6

[Ciel (king) to E6] [Turn 36]

Zelda; Of course you are, _ (Q. Knight) to E2 [Turn 37]

Ciel; Envy (Q. Knight) to C6 [Turn 37]

Zelda; Doctor (K. Rook) to B1 [Turn 38]

Ciel; _ (Q. Rook) to D8 [Turn 38]

Zelda; Annndd…I'm moving to C3

[Zelda (King) to C3] [Turn 39]

Ciel; (Sarcastically) Of course you are.

_ (Pawn F) to F5 [Turn 39]

Zelda; _ (Pawn E) to F5, Take out the Chaotic Pawn F

[_(Pawn E) to F5, Battle #13] [Turn40]

[Places Taken]

Ciel; _(Pawn G) remove the Lawful Pawn E from this game

[_ (Pawn G) to F5, Battle #14] [Turn 40]

Zelda; You know Earl, If you were nicer to your pieces, you probably wouldn't have so much troubles with them._ (Pawn F) to F3 [Turn 41]

Ciel; Perhaps if I wasn't surrounded by Imbeciles constantly, I would be nicer to them.

_(Q. Rook) go back to your previous spot on C8

[_(Q. Rook) to C8] [Turn 41]

Zelda; I'll go back to D3 now.

[Zelda (King) to D3] [Turn 42]

Ciel; Whatever you want Princess. _(K. Knight) go back to E8, your previous spot as well.

[_(K. Knight) to E8] [Turn 42]

Zelda; Hmm, _(Q. Knight), you can go back to your previous spot of C3 as well.

[_ (Q. Knight) to C3] [Turn 43]

Undertaker; (tilts head) Curious and curious-er,

Ciel; What now?

Undertaker; Oh nothing, just backtracking pieces like the two of you are doing, I would wonder what the problem is, but watching you two do that is quite amusing.

Ciel; You find most things amusing Undertaker, and I am not backtracking.

_(K. Knight) to F6 now [Turn 43]

Undertaker; I do find a lot of things amusing, after all, if you can't find laughter and joy in the smallest of things, well (shakes head) that would just be sad. Besides, with you two backtracking pieces like that, it just looks like you are both trying to salvage a plan that's gone bad.

Zelda; Better a bad plan than no plan at all. Doctor (K. Rook) to B2 [Turn 44]

Ciel; True, _(Pawn A) forward 1 to A6 [Turn 44]

Undertaker; (chuckles) alright than

Ciel; You know what the hardest part of winning chess is?

Zelda; What is the hardest part Earl? _ (Pawn G) to G4 please. [Turn 45]

Ciel; Winning a won game. _(Pawn D) to E4, [Turn 45]

That's check for the fourth time Princess.

Zelda;` _(Pawn F) Take out the Chaotic Pawn D

[_ (Pawn F) to E4, Battle #15] [Turn 46]

[Places Taken]

Ciel; You're still open to check Princess, I thought you knew how to play chess?

Zelda; I do know how, and I am not in check.

Ciel; Envy (Q. Knight) to E5 [Turn 46]

You're in check now Princess.

Zelda; (huffs) Very well then, I'll just move over here to C2

[Zelda (King) to C2] [Turn 47]

Ciel; But of course. _(Pawn G) take out the Lawful Pawn G.

[_ (Pawn G) to G4, Battle #16] [Turn 47]

[Places Taken]

Zelda; (sighs) I'll just move again

[Zelda (king) to B3] [Turn 48]

Ciel; Envy (Q. Knight) to C4 [Turn 48]

Zelda; Quickly _(K. Knight) Take out the Homunculus!

[_ (K. Knight) to C4, Battle #17] [Turn 49]

[Places Taken]

Ciel; Now _(Q. Rook)! Take out the Lawful King's Knight!

[_ (Q. Rook) to C4, Battle #18] [Turn 49]

[Places Taken]

Zelda; You're so cruel and indifferent toward your pieces and so willing to sacrifice them, Earl. So very ruthless.

Ciel; In chess, one has to be ruthless. You must be willing to sacrifice a few of your pieces to defeat your opponent.

Zelda; How very honest of you Earl, But it's still cruel

Doctor (K. Rook) to E2 [Turn 50]

Ciel; Whatever Princess, life is cruel. I think it's about time I moved again.

[Ciel (king) to E5] [Turn 50]

Zelda; Doctor (K. Rook) to E1 [Turn 51]

Ciel; _ (Pawn H) forward 2 to H5.

[_ (pawn H) to H5] [Turn 51]

Zelda; Doctor (K. Rook) to D1 [Turn 52]

Ciel;` _ (Pawn H) to H4. [Turn 52]

Zelda; Doctor (K. Rook) straight across the board into Chaotic Territory to D8!

[_(K. Rook) to D8] [Turn 53]

Ciel; Ah yes, always a good idea to have a pawn, or in this case a rook, amongst the enemy territory. Having the Doctor look for any weaknesses amongst my team, Princess?

Zelda; Not at the moment, Your move Earl.

Ciel; Right, _ (Pawn G) to G3 [Turn 53]

Zelda; _(Pawn H) Take out the Chaotic Pawn G!

[_ (Pawn H) to G3, Battle # 19] [Turn 54]

Ciel; _(Pawn H) remove the Lawful Pawn H from the game!

[_ (Pawn H) to G3, Battle #20] [Turn 54]

[Places Taken]

Zelda; You planned for that, didn't you Earl?

Ciel; Whatever would make you think that Princess?

Zelda; Because you left your pawn open, knowing that I would send one of my own pieces after him, after that you would use another pawn to take out whichever one I sent.

Ciel; (looks away & smirks) I don't know what you are talking about. Now, will you be moving Princess?

Zelda; Doctor (K. Rook) to D3 [Turn 55]

Ciel; _(Pawn H) to G2 [Turn 55]

Zelda; _(Q. Knight) to E2 [Turn 56]

Ciel; I definitely miss the rush of wiping out an opponent in chess, you've done well so far Princess. Now _(Q. Rook), take out the Lawful Pawn F.

[_ (Q. Rook) to E4, Battle #21] [Turn 56]

[After battle but before everyone gets back on the board]

Undertaker; You know, (Walks onto the board) It's been a while since I've laughed so much, But I do believe it is time to finish this little game.

Ciel; You can't stop it! I'm not finished winning this game!

Zelda; Earl Phantomhive's right! You can't stop it! (looks to Ciel) And who says that you're winning the game, it looks about even to me!

Undertaker; You are right about the game being even right now, and I can and will end this game because of that little fact. I'll end it by calling both of you (points Zelda & Ciel) and your "Queens" (chuckles) onto the board for a Final Battle to decide the winner of this game.

Zelda; Very well, Let's go Link. Let us defeat the Earl Phantomhive and his Demon Butler.

Ciel; You've just handed over the game to me by agreeing to this Princess. Sebastian, by our contract, I order you to bring me Victory over Princess Zelda and the Hero of Time, do not be defeated!

Sebastian; Yes, my Lord.

Undertaker; Oh, this will be Epic

[Final Battle]

Undertaker; Thank you audience for coming and watching our game, I do so hope you enjoyed it, I know I did. There is nothing else really planned now, but I do hope to have you all as my guests again in the future, perhaps even to become one of my lovely Dolls. Now, I must attend to a few things, but if any of you are seeking some information from me about anything, go ahead and come ask me, but be prepared to pay for the information, for it is never really free. Now, enjoy yourselves, be safe, and have a good rest of the day.


End file.
